


Out of Body

by HardTack (volatileSoloist)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mentions of open relationships, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/HardTack
Summary: After a few more minutes, however, he noticed that he was becoming more and more withdrawn. He was sort of gazing off into space, face flushed despite not having even touched his second drink yet. His voice was a little slurred, and when he stood up off the stool, he swayed slightly. It was unsettling.





	Out of Body

**Author's Note:**

> There are consent issues in this story, as a character gives enthusiastic consent while under the influence of nonconsensually-taken drugs. Be aware of your triggers, and otherwise, enjoy the story!

It was an afterparty like any other. After all, Gorillaz had a lot of shows, and so they had a lot of afterparties. 2D personally wouldn’t mind quiet nights in after the loud and frenzied environment of their concerts, but Murdoc loved the parties, so of course, 2D went with him.

He was comfortable with spending those night drifting around and chatting with fans, whereas Murdoc often spent time either at the bar or on the dance floor. Currently, Murdoc was doing the latter, surrounded by a flock of excited women. He glanced back at 2D and winked at him as he grabbed one of the women, a blonde, by the hips and began grinding against her, much to the fan’s delight.

2D rolled his eyes. He knew Murdoc was trying to make him jealous, but he didn’t really mind. After all, he’d been the one to suggest opening their relationship. Nevertheless, he stood and watched Murdoc dance for a few minutes. Murdoc was awful at it, of course, but even bearing that in mind, it was still better than his own. And it had its own charm, in a way.

Murdoc saw him still watching and pointed in the direction of the bar with a sort of _I’ll be there in a moment_ gesture, before blowing him a kiss. 2D couldn’t help but smile, and he sat down on one of the stools to wait, declining the bartender’s offer of a drink when he did.

He didn’t have to wait too long. Murdoc swaggered over with his arm around the waist of the girl he’d been dancing with. They both sat down next to 2D, and the bartender didn’t even have to say anything before Murdoc slipped him a wad of cash and just told him to bring the whole bottle.

He immediately took a long sip of whatever drink it was, stoutly ignoring 2D’s discouraging frown. When he came up for air, he sighed contentedly and licked his lips before offering it to the blonde. “Help yourself, Davina.”

She took it with a smile, and Murdoc turned back to 2D without giving the woman another thought. “You’re such a loner, 2D. Why not join us on the dance floor? I’m sure you could find someone—”

“Nah,” 2D interrupted, shaking his head with a small smile. “M’fine, Mudz.”

“You know,” Murdoc said as he reached blindly for the bottle, which was quickly placed in his hand, “If you had a little something to drink, I’m sure you’d be having a much better time.” He held the bottle out to 2D invitingly.

“You don’t drink though, do you, 2D?” The woman interjected, placing a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder.

2D gave her an odd look. “No,” he said, trying to make his tone polite, “I don’t. ‘Ow d’you know?”

She smiled quickly. “You just don’t seem like the type, I suppose?”

“No, love,” Murdoc said with a sigh, “He’s just your average stick in the mud.” He knocked back the rest of the bottle in one shot and ordered another.

The three of them spent the next few minutes chatting about the concert and how it’d gone. Davina gushed about their music enthusiastically, eager to compliment them on their performance. Murdoc was happy to soak up the praise, as usual.

After a few more minutes, however, 2D noticed that Murdoc was becoming more and more withdrawn. He was sort of gazing off into space, face flushed despite not having even touched his second drink yet. He seemed startled when Davina tapped him on the shoulder and began to whisper into his ear, but he quickly grinned as he listened to whatever it was that she was saying.

“Yeah, that sounds fantastic, babe,” he said, voice a little slurred, and he stood up off the stool, swaying slightly as he did. He turned to 2D and said, “Excuse us for a bit, 2D,” before giving him a wink and heading off with Davina to a side room.

2D was left sitting at the bar, mildly unsettled. It wasn’t like Murdoc hadn’t already had a few drinks before the concert, but he shouldn’t have seemed so drunk already, especially since he hadn’t had his second drink. Of course, he did have a fairly high tolerance from his many years of addiction, but 2D was still uncertain.

All of a sudden, 2D realized that Murdoc had handed Davina the bottle, but she hadn’t drunk any of it. And then, her reaction when he had offered 2D the drink…

2D stood up from the bar with such force that his stool toppled over, and he took off running toward the room Murdoc and Divina had gone into. He slammed the door open, and took in the sight of Davina on top of a half-dressed Murdoc, who had gone frighteningly limp on the sofa he was sprawled across.

“Get the hell off him!” 2D shouted, furiously striding toward her and grabbing Davina’s arm.

Her eyes were wide, and she stammered, “I—I can explain, I—”

“ _Out!_ ” He yanked at her, pulling her off the couch and tossing her in the direction of the door. “Get out of ‘ere before I get the rozzers on you!”

She fled without another word, and 2D, seething with anger, turned back to Murdoc, who hadn’t seemed to have reacted to the commotion at all. His anger turned to concern, and he moved to his side to see if he was okay.

Murdoc’s eyelids were barely open, but he stirred when 2D shone his phone’s light in his eyes. “Ugh, Dents… get it out of my face.” 2D tried to pull him up into a sitting position, but he was practically boneless. “What are you… was just getting good…”

2D gave him a light smack on the cheek to try and wake him up a bit more. “C’mon, Murdoc, you ain’t well. Let’s get you back to the flat.”

Suddenly, Murdoc grabbed the collar of 2D’s shirt and dragged him closer so that he was practically on top of the older man. “Stu,” he murmured, “I ever tell you how bloody sexy you are?”

2D blinked, confused. “Wha—I mean, yeah, but—” He found himself unable to finish, as Murdoc weakly ground his hips up against 2D’s, surprising him. “You—you ain’t thinking straight, Mudz. That girl, she put somethin’ in your drink, an—”

“Don’t care,” Murdoc grunted, letting his head fall back. “Need you… _so badly_ , Stu. Need you inside me.”

2D’s mouth dropped open at that, and he floundered for a bit, trying to think of the right thing to say, to do. “Now I know you been drugged; you _never_ let me be on top.”

“Don’t flatter that slag… I’ve wanted this for a while now,” Murdoc babbled, dragging him—well, 2D let Murdoc drag him—down even further to slip his tongue into his mouth.

They kissed for a moment before 2D pulled away, feeling guilty. “You _sure_ you want this, Murdoc?”

“I want you so bad that it _hurts_ , Stu.”

Well _goddamnit_ , what could 2D say to that?

2D climbed up onto the couch, leaning over Murdoc as he went to finish pulling his trousers off. Murdoc was already completely hard, and he moaned embarrassingly loud when 2D rubbed at his cock through his… thong? Well, it wasn’t a huge surprise; Murdoc did like those from time to time.

“You’re already a bit far gone, aren’ you?” 2D teased, pushing the colorful fabric down Murdoc’s hips to wrap his hand around Murdoc’s now-exposed cock.

Murdoc gasped and thrusted into 2D’s tight grip. “Oh fuck… you have no idea.”

2D smiled, moving further down Murdoc’s body until he was hovering right over his dick, and he extended his tongue to lick from base to tip where he cleaned off a bit of welling precum. Murdoc practically whimpered, and 2D couldn’t help but laugh; Murdoc frowned at that. “Don’t be such a goddamn tease!”

“Sorry, sorry,” 2D said, grinning wide before he leaned down and took Murdoc’s cock into his mouth.

Murdoc actually yelled at that, and 2D lifted his head in concern, but before he could get all the way up, Murdoc reached out and grabbed his hair, pushing him down with the little strength he could muster. “For the love of sweet Satan, if you fucking stop, I… I’ll… just don’t stop, Stu, please!”

Murdoc begging—now _that_ was new. 2D felt his face grow hot, and he ducked back down to continue where he left off. He was able to press Murdoc’s cock against the roof of his mouth because of the gap in his teeth, which was something he knew Murdoc loved; when he did, Murdoc groaned and thrusted weakly into 2D’s mouth.

2D bobbed his head slowly, wanting to draw it out, pressing his tongue up against Murdoc’s cock as he did. As he did, he touched himself through his jeans, sending shivers up his spine. He hummed in pleasure, and suddenly, Murdoc’s grip tightened in his hair, and he moaned as he came, surprising 2D enough that he choked a little before getting his throat under control again.

He swallowed what of it he could before getting up and gazing down at Murdoc, who was panting with his eyes shut and tongue out. “Shit, sorry Mudz,” 2D said. “Din’ realize you was so close.”

“Who said you’re done?” Murdoc mumbled.

“What?”

His eyes slid open halfway so he could stare at 2D with a look of desperate desire. “We’re gonna go again.”

2D blinked. “Really?” In his experience, Murdoc normally only went once.

“Need… need you to fill me up,” he sighed.

Well, he didn’t really need to be convinced. 2D stuck two of his fingers in his mouth to get them wet enough to open Murdoc up. The older man groaned at the sight. “Don’t even bother with that… just hurry up!”

2D looked at him sternly, taking his fingers out to say, “Don’ wanna hurt you, you twit.”

Murdoc laughed at that. “Don’t worry, Stu… oh, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Murdoc said, and as an afterthought, he added, “Go on and flip me over, babe.”

2D shrugged to himself, and he maneuvered Murdoc so that he was pressing his cheek into the couch cushions with his knees underneath him. 2D went to loosen his belt, but had a little difficulty, as his hands were shaking with excitement. He was, after all, positively _thrilled_ at the opportunity to fuck Murdoc.

He pulled down his zipper and got his cock out of his boxers, stroking himself a little. He was still a little hard from when he’d touched himself during the blowjob, but watching Murdoc, presenting himself so nicely for him, got 2D the rest of the way there.

Carefully, he guided his cock to Murdoc’s hole, teasing him just a little by rubbing against it. “Agh, fuck, just _do_ it!” Murdoc grunted, and with that 2D quickly pushed through the ring of muscle to bury himself inside his bandmate.

The tightness and the heat immediately overwhelmed 2D, and he let out a gasp as he slid inside him. His whole body was twitching as he guided himself deeper inside until their hips met. Murdoc was panting loud and hard, face flushed and eyes rolling up in bliss.

“Fuck,” he sighed, sounding winded, but when 2D gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, Murdoc yelled out, “ _Move_ already!”

Permission given, 2D began to thrust, drawing back before snapping forward again. It was almost difficult, given the lack of lube and how hard Murdoc was clenching around him, but 2D found that it just made everything hotter.

Their heavy breathing and soft sounds of pleasure filled the room, with the thrumming bass of the club pulsing in the background. 2D laughed as he realized he was matching the pace of the music, but Murdoc had no complaints, so he supposed it didn’t really matter. The heat was building in the stuffy little room, and both of their bodies shone with sweat as they moved together.

2D’s hands, which had been gripping Murdoc’s hips, began to wander. He curled over Murdoc’s back to ghost his hands over his chest, briefly rubbing Murdoc’s nipples before moving further down. He gave Murdoc’s cock a few strokes before trailing around to grip Murdoc’s ass harder, kneading the soft flesh there.

Murdoc let out a frustrated groan. “Give me more!”

“More what?” 2D asked; he was already going pretty hard, and he wasn’t sure he could take much more himself.

“Anything!”

Stuart thought for a moment, grinned to himself, and then lifted his hand up to bring it down hard on Murdoc’s ass.

The older man jolted forward in surprise, and then moaned, loud and shameless. “Oh, fuck yeah… harder!”

2D raised his hand again, and timed the hit with a deep thrust. Murdoc cried out, and this time, when he clenched around 2D’s cock, 2D found that he couldn’t hold out any longer. He pushed forward, hunched over Murdoc’s back as he released. It seemed that the sensation of being filled so completely brought Murdoc over as well; he grunted and shook as he came again, dirtying the cushions of the couch.

2D let out a long sigh, placing a kiss on the back of Murdoc’s neck as he came down. He pulled out slowly, and watched his cum slowly drip down Murdoc’s thigh as he relaxed against the arm of the couch; tired as he was, it took him a moment to realize that the older man wasn’t moving. 2D was about to place a hand on his shoulder and shake him when he let out a loud snore, and he realized that Murdoc had fallen asleep.

2D got off the couch on only mildly shaky legs and searched around the room for something to clean them up with. Fortunately, there was a small bathroom in the back, and he wet some paper towels so that he could wipe Murdoc down. After all, he doubted Murdoc would take kindly to waking up covered in that sort of mess.

Would Murdoc even remember this? 2D wasn’t sure what he wanted. On one hand, he might be mad… and shit, he had every right to be. But maybe, if he really did like it, perhaps Murdoc would let him do this again sometime.

He tucked himself away and dressed Murdoc again before dialing their chauffeur to come and help him bring Murdoc back to the car. He hoped to get Murdoc to bed quickly, since it was rare for him to get a full night of sleep. 2D himself was a little tired, but he was optimistic for what might happen in the morning. After all, maybe tonight would cause a change for the better.


End file.
